Active agent mixtures are described in the literature. However, the control over the pests does not always satisfy the needs of agriculture practice. Additionally, the efficacy of mixtures are not entirely satisfactory in areas of pest control and/or toxicological and/or environmental effects.
Spinetoram is a semi-synthetic spinosyn. Spinetoram is a mixture of 50-90% (2R,3aR,5aR,5bS,9S,13S,14R,16aS,16bR)-2-(6-deoxy-3-O-ethyl-2,4-di-O-methyl-α-L-mannopyranosyloxy)-13-[(2R,5S,6R)-5-(dimethylamino)tetrahydro-6-methylpyran-2-yloxy]-9-ethyl-2,3,3a,4,5,5a,5b,6,9,10,11,12,13,14,16a,16b-hexadecahydro-14-methyl-1H-as-indaceno[3,2-d]oxacyclododecine-7,15-dione and 50-10% (2S,3aR,5aS,5bS,9S,13S,14R,16aS,16bS)-2-(6-deoxy-3-O-ethyl-2,4-di-O-methyl-α-L-mannopyranosyloxy)-13-[(2R,5S,6R)-5-(dimethylamino)tetrahydro-6-methylpyran-2-yloxy]-9-ethyl-2,3,3a,5a,5b,6,9,10,11,12,13,14,16a,16b-tetradecahydro-4,14-dimethyl-1H-as-indaceno[3,2-d]oxacyclododecine-7,15-dione.
Spinetoram has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,981. Spinetoram is also described in The E-Pesticide Manual (Version 5.0.1, 2010, 15th Edition, Editor: C D S Tomlin)), Entry number 783.

Spinetoram: Mixture of 50-90% component (i); and 50-10% component (ii).
Pesticidal mixtures comprising spinosyns have been described in WO 2010/052129, WO2010/030501, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,444,667, 6,686,387 and US2006/0211655.
Pesticidal compositions and mixtures do not exert a satisfactory controlling effect in some cases, and therefore, there is still a need for development of new pesticidal mixtures having a satisfactory controlling effect.
Thus, it will be highly advantageous to have new pesticidal mixture combinations of spinetoram with various pesticides described in the invention, having a very good controlling effect on various pests, improving control over the pests, broadening the spectrum of control, and/or maintaining favorable and reduced environmental or toxicological effects.